The purpose of this proposal is to identify the cluster of symptoms that is commonly recognized by the lay public to represent Acute Myocardial Infarction (AMI). The specific aims of the study are: 1) to describe the cluster of symptoms representing AMI in the general population at risk for cardiac disease and 2) to compare and contrast the symptom clusters that younger and older persons identify as representative of AMI. Symptoms of AMI are varied and unique to each individual. When an individual experiences symptoms, they look to their personal history and knowledge base to identify and label these symptoms and ultimately seek treatment. There has been limited research regarding the actual knowledge base of the lay population regarding symptoms of AMI. There are no studies that attempt to identify a cluster of symptoms that is perceived to be representative of AMI. This exploratory study will utilize Q methodology which combines both qualitative and quantitative methods to describe an individual?s unique understanding of a situation. A card sort instrument will be developed and utilized to identify AMI symptom clusters as perceived by persons with known cardiac disease who are at high risk for developing AMI. Correlation and factor analysis will be performed on a by-person basis to identify a common point of view regarding symptoms of AMI. Results of this study will provide insight into the knowledge base of the lay public regarding AMI symptoms and provide a background for educational programs designed to educate the public related to symptoms of AMI.